


《小奶狗》-26

by Ahri1995



Category: ahri - Fandom
Genre: Other, 白沐然, 黄子皓
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 13:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19769302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahri1995/pseuds/Ahri1995





	《小奶狗》-26

“唔......”

“你放松点行不......！是你草我还是我草你！？”

“我......我草沐然哥哥。”

白沐然听着他软软的话音，心脏都要从胸口跳出来了。

他用这张人畜无害的脸说出这种色眯眯的话的时候......真是该死的性感。

“你别这么紧绷......”白沐然的身体一下子柔软了不少，手扶着那顶在自己后穴上的硕大向前推了推，“用下力进来不就好了......？”

“我怕弄疼沐然哥哥......”

“之前几次你有轻过吗？！”

“唔......”

哪知道这话音一落，那硕大竟然真的猛地向前推送了一分。就这么在白沐然措手不及之时，一下子塞进来了半截。

身体突然被穿透的感觉让白沐然差点窒息，趴在床上连连喘息了好几秒、才缓缓抬起头来，继续用手扶着他的下体，轻轻撸动，“你......全都进来。”

“嗯......”黄子皓耷拉着眉毛望着身下的人儿，已经快被汗液浸透的刘海在他的眸子间笼上了一层淡淡的阴影，“肯定会......全部进去的。”

伴随着他的话音，白沐然感觉到了一阵更加猛烈的推送。

那肉棒穿过自己的身体，甚至将内壁的褶皱都撑平，就这么直勾勾地顶在了自己体内最柔软的一个小口处。

“哎别！”白沐然让这突然触碰到敏感处的电流感弄得身子都是一颤，挺着自己发烫的脖颈用力扬起了头，“不能进去！你没带套！”

“为什么不能......？”

“会怀孕的啊！傻子！”

“那又怎么了？”

身后人的声音明显染上了一丝不满，也就是此刻，白沐然还没来得及反应，两只手竟然再次掰开了自己的唇瓣。那唯一能够抵挡住插入的最后一截空隙，也被彻底除掉了。

当黄子皓硕大的下体顶开敏感的生殖腔口之时，白沐然感觉自己已经要昏厥过去了。

他的尺寸太大了，光是这样塞进来就感觉已经要将自己整个人塞满了。更别说是接下来的抽送了......

脑中的思绪还未落，白沐然就已经感觉自己身体的肉棒突然被连根抽离，下一秒，再次完全插入，直接怼穿了那柔软的生殖腔口。

肉体摩擦的声音交杂着白沐然略带捂住的喘息声在整个房间内响起。

肉棒上的青筋不挺地在内壁摩擦着，带来的一轮又一轮的快感几乎将白沐然直接淹没。他生殖腔内不挺地向外分泌着灼热的液体，将原本干涩的抽插变得更加顺畅。

“唔啊......~臭小子你~......轻点~啊~”

细碎的喘息并不能停下黄子皓的动作，反倒让这一下一下的抽插更加向内递送着他的炙热。

白沐然感觉自己的身体已经彻底变成了一滩烂泥，就任由这臭小子在其中不挺地抽送。越发强大的力道直接将他的身体控制地无法动弹，炙热的腺体中散发出越发浓郁的求欢信号，只希望身后的Alpha能够更加用力地占有自己......

当白沐然感觉自己的后穴已经彻底发麻，嗓子也因为不挺的喘息弄得干涩之时，才听到身后的人发出了一阵沉沉的低吟。

这一声突然唤醒了他的理智——白沐然猛地伸出手来，握住身后黄子皓的胳膊用力拽了一下，“拿出去！不......不能射里面！”

回应他的是身后人的一片沉默，和继续不停的抽插。

草！这小子......

不能就这么让他给自己完全标记了啊！

白沐然心里瞬间慌了，蹬着腿向前飞快地挪了挪身子，用尽最后一点力气回过身来，“黄子皓！不行！......不行！”

“沐然哥哥......”此刻的黄子皓已经是一头吸汗，那赤裸的胸膛上也爬满了诱人的汗丝，他一开口，也是沙哑中带着磁性的诱人声线，“我......想要射在里头。”

“不行！你要射在里头我不理你了！”白沐然急得眼泪都要流出来了，抬起自己软趴趴的手臂在黄子皓的胸口用力一拍，“我真的不要理你了！”

“那......我要射在沐然哥哥的嘴里。”

妈的......这个臭小子。

白沐然让他弄得已经彻底断了后路，心一横、闭上眼睛就是几个连连的点头，“好！......随你！”

他这话音刚落，那原本还堵住自己后穴的肉棒忽然抽了出来。下一秒，一股炙热的气息已经贴在了自己的唇间。

当那硕大的肉棒塞进口中的时候，白沐然感觉自己的下颌都要脱落了.......

“唔！”白沐然猛地哼应了一声，赶紧伸出手扶住那还沾染着液体的肉棒，尽可能缓解一下自己嘴的压力。舌尖在那已经膨胀到极限的头上舔舐了两圈。

当精水射入白沐然的口中的时候，他竟然感觉不到腥味，反倒......竟觉得它上面还沾着黄子皓身上奇妙的果香。

真是见了鬼了......！


End file.
